Amiga Tu?
by Nymph Granger
Summary: Lee para saber lo que pasa en esta historia de romance, misterio, entre otras. Te va a encantar.


Hashelym

Chapter 1

Me sentía muy feliz al lado de Ron, ya hoy cumpliríamos 2 años de casados. Hemos pasado tantas cosas juntos desde la muerte de si hermano a cosas tan lindas como recibir la buena noticia que seriamos padres de una hermosa niña. Ya tengo ocho meses de embarazo por lo que aprovechamos la ocasión que era nuestro aniversario de bodas para también celebrar el baby shower. Nuestros amigos vendrían hoy al igual que nuestra familia. Luna se había convertido en mi mejor amiga luego de que Ginny se fuera a vivir tan lejos con Harry, Luna y yo nos hemos vuelto más unidas que nunca. Ella no ha tenido ninguna relación duradera ya que según ella no tiene tiempo para eso así que nunca la he visto con nadie. Ahora estaba acomodada en el pecho de mi amado. Ron trataba de complacerme en todos mis antojos, y la forma en cómo le hablaba a nuestra hija era adorable verlo. Sus padres venían a visitarnos todos los días. Yo quería a la señora y al señor Weasley como si fueran mis padres. Finalmente después de la caída de Voldemort había vuelto a regresar la memoria a mis padres y ellos estaban encantados con Ron y su familia pero no quisieron venir a vivir con nosotros ya que a ellos les gustan sus trabajos y no se adaptarían al mundo mágico. Se pusieron muy contentos con la noticia que serian abuelos. Ron está trabajando en el Ministerio de Magia como auror, al igual que Harry.

Piiii piiiii piiiii – sonó la alarma

¿Mi amor como amaneciste? – pregunto Ron mientras trataba de apagar la alarma, lo que termino en un fracaso pues el reloj cayó al suelo haciéndose añicos. Este era el tercer reloj ya lo cual me hizo reír. Ron me miro y sonrió, con aquella risa que tanto me gustaban a mí y que me hacían sentir como si estuviese en las nubes, luego me beso suavemente en la mejilla. Lo cierto era que amaba estar junto a él, junto a mi amado, no soportaba la idea de separarnos.

¿Estás lista para la fiesta hoy? – pregunto mirándome a los ojos y luego agarrando mi cara entre sus manos tan suaves para besarme. Como me gustaban sus labios carnosos, tan suaves y dulces.

Si – conteste devolviéndole el beso y acariciando sus manos situadas a cada lado de mi cara. Feliz aniversario mi amor – dije cuando se rompió el beso.

-¡Oh ya se me había olvidado!

-Mentiroso – dije sonriendo. El sonrío y dijo claro que nunca olvidaría que un día como hoy me case con la mujer más bella e inteligente de todo el mundo. Me deposito un beso en los labios y se levanto de la cama dirigiéndose a la cocina. En instantes se encontraba de vuelta con una caja envuelta en papel color rosa atada con un lazo rojo. Lo dejo encima de la cama y se sentó a mi lado.

-Feliz aniversario mi amor – dijo besándome dulcemente en la frente.

-¿Qué es?

- No lo sé ábrelo – respondió el mientras besaba mi hombro derecho.

Me levante un poco mientras Ron acomodaba las almohadas para que me recostara y me pusiera cómoda. Coloque el regalo en mis piernas y comencé abrirlo cuidadosamente para no romper el papel. Al abrirlo que gran sorpresa me lleve. Era una batica con los zapaticos y las medias rosaditas con vuelitos y lazos. Estaba todo tan pequeñito y hermoso acomodado cuidadosamente. Una lágrima se me escapo y rodo por mi cara. Me sentía tan feliz como si nada ni nadie pudiesen estropear mi felicidad.

Ron limpio mi lagrima con su dedo y luego me beso por donde la lagrima había recorrido.

-Te amo – me susurro al oído.

-Yo también te amo mi amor con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón.

- Nada nunca nos separara, se que en el camino había muchas espinas y rosas y yo estaré ahí contigo, te amo Hermione.

-Y yo a ti mi amor. Perdón pero no pude comprarte tu regalo, en verdad lo siento.

-A mi no me importa mi amor ya yo tengo el mejor regalo que la vida me pueda dar, tu y mi hija que viene en camino, Rose. Las amo a las dos.

-Awww mi amor te amo tanto que no hay palabras para describir todo el amor que siento por ti.

Ron me beso tiernamente y me acaricio la pancita.

-Ya pronto la vamos a conocer – dijo sonriendo mientras seguía acariciando mi gran barriga.

-Sabes que mi amor me acorde que tengo algo que hacer – le dije con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara.

En realidad si le había comprado un regalo a Ron, era la nueva escoba que había salido a la venta unas semanas atrás, de la cual Ron se enamoro desde que la vio. Y a mí me encantaba verlo feliz así que no dude en comprarla.

Me levante y fui hacia el closet deshice el hechizo que había puesto en la escoba para ocultarla y la agarre.

-Cierra los ojos mi amor y no hagas trampa.

-Está bien- dijo el cubriéndose los ojos con las manos.

Camine hacia la cama y puse la escoba en sus pies.

-Ya puedes abrirlos – dije mientras me volvía a sentar en la cama.

-Mi amor no tenias porque hacer esto – dijo el dándome un beso y un abrazo tan fuerte que sentí que no podía respirar.

-Perdón. ¿Te hice daño?- pregunto con algo en su voz que sonaba a preocupación

-No todo está bien – mentí para no preocuparlo. ¿Te gusta?

-Si claro que si aunque sigo pensando que no hay mejor regalo que tu y esa nina que viene en camino- dijo Gracias mi amor te amooo!

Haha…

Sonó el teléfono mientras nos besábamos.

-Ahí esa cosa- dijo Ron mal humorado

- Tranquilo yo contesto. Accio teléfono – dije levantando mi barita

-Hola – respondí

-Hola cuñadita – dijo Ginny

-Ginny amiga, como estas?

- Bien gracias y tú? – dijo ella con voz entusiasmada

-Muy bien, y Harry y el niño como están?

Ginny había dado a luz a un niño hermoso hacia 3 meses al cual le habían nombrado James.

-Bien, Harry esta aquí a mi lado y James esta dormidito todavía.

-Cuanto me alegro. ¿Van a venir?

- Si claro para eso llamaba para confirmar y para ser los primeros en felicitarlos.

-Oh muchas gracias

-De nada, bueno nos vemos pronto.

-Bien- dije y colgué.

Ya Ron se había levantado. Seguro estaba en la cocina, este esposo mío era más hambriento.

-¿Mi amor que haces? – pregunte en voz alta casi gritando.

-Estoy preparando el desayuno – respondió con una voz extraña como si estuviese comiendo algo lo cual me hizo sonreír.

-Ya deben de estar al llegar nuestros padres. Dijeron que vendrían temprano para decorar-dije mientras entraba en la cocina

-Oh si y Luna no iba a venir temprano? – pregunto mientras quitaba la sartén del fuego con un movimiento de varita.

-Si eso me dijo, seguro que ya está en camino.

En eso oímos un puff lo que significaba que alguien se había aparecido.

En un segundo apareció Luna por la otra entrada de la cocina.

-Oh Luna finalmente estas aquí – dije abrazándola

-Hola Ron – dijo dirigiéndose hacia él para saludarlo

-Hola Luna – dijo Ron en un tono de voz que me pareció algo extraña.

-Bueno voy hacer la cama- dije dirigiéndome al cuarto. Quería darme un baño antes que llegara nadie más.


End file.
